Second Chance
by MissSoapy1
Summary: This is a one shot story of my O/C meeting Sam Wincester during the year he had no soul, then meeting him again with dean when he has his soul back...a year later.


**Second Chance**

I headed down to the local town bar, 'Old Duff's' (The bar was named after Duffy the old owner over 30 years ago, it is now owned by his grandson Jim, who is also the bartender) after a busy day at work, I just wanted to have a few drinks and relax before headed home to my bed which was calling me now as I walked through the bar doors. I nodded to the bartender then headed that way.

"Alright Jim, Can I get a beer? Thanks" I smiled

"Sure thing" He smiled before grabbing a bottle and removing the cap, placing the bottle onto the bar top.

"Cheers" I smiled grabbing the beer and taking a swig from it.

"So how you been Casey?" Jim asked

"I've been great thanks, Jim" I replied, He just smiled in response.

Two strangers walked into the bar then, the one on the right was tall and had brown hair and was quite muscular, the other was slightly shorter and was bald. He looked a bit more comfortable in the scenary rather than his friend on the right.

"Can we get two beers?" The taller one asked Jim looking around the pub as if he were looking for something or someone. He met my eyes for a brief moment, he smiled once then grabbed his beer from the bartop and headed over to a table, the older man following behind him.

"Who are they?" I asked Jim.

"Agents Brooker and Marsh" He replied.

"Which is which?" I asked looking over at the table they were sitting at.

"Agent Brooker is the younger man, Marsh. Well you can guess which one he is" Jim said sounding uninterested in our conversation.

I turned back to him.

"When did they get here?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask them yourself if you're so interested" Jim snapped back.

I didn't respond, I got up from my stall and walked over to their table.

"Agents Brooker and Marsh, I presume" I smiled.

"That's right. How did you guess?" Agent Marsh replied

"Well, firstly you're the only two in here that I don't know, and secondly you both stick out like a sore thumb" I said

"May I?" I asked pointing to the empty seat between them.

"Sure" Agent Marsh said, Agent Brooker just looked at me.

I took the seat and placed my beer on the table.

"So what brings you to this small town?" I asked looking at them. One from the other and back.

"Nothing special" Agent Brooker said

I took a bigger swig from my beer, emptying it in a few gulps. I placed the empty bottle on the table, I noticed the agents bottles were also empty.

"Another Beer?" I asked.

Agent Marsh looked at Agent Brooker for a moment.

"Great thanks" Agent Brooker said.

I walked over to the bar, "Jim can I get three beers please" I said. He grabbed three bottles and placed them on the bar top, he removed the caps and then pushed them towards me.

I took the bottles and walked over to the table. I placed the bottles of beer onto the table one infront of each agent.

"So Agents' what are your names?" I asked

"You first" Agent Brooker said

"As you wish, I'm Casey, Casey Thorton" I smiled

"Sam Brooker" Agent, I mean Sam Brooker said.

"And I'm Christian Marsh" Agent, I mean Christian Marsh responded.

"Ok then Sam and Christian, Nice to officially meet you" I smiled holding out my hand. Christian shook it first, before Sam.

"Nice to meet you too Casey" Sam said smiling. His smile gave me butterflies. Which was weird, I haven't had these feelings for a long time.

Christian just smiled.

Christian had to leave suddenly after receiving a mysterious phonecall, leaving Sam and I alone. We sat silently for a little while at first.

"So are you going to tell me why you're really here?" I asked Sam leaning in slightly.

He leaned in too, "You won't believe me even if I did" He said looking into my eyes. I reached my hand across and rested it on his arm.

"Try me" I said smiling.

He smiled back but didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead he moved on to asking me questions about what I did.

We talked for hours. I didn't realise how late it was until Jim started yellng telling everyone he was closing up. I followed Sam out of the bar.

"So" I said looking at Sam.

He smiled, he then leant in and whispered, "I had a great time" before pressing his lips gently to mine. "Me too" I said against his lips pressing mine to his again.

"I never do this, you know" I said suddenly as our lips separated.

Sam just smiled as if he was trying to believe what I said.

I couldn't resist his smile. I pressed my lips to his again. The next few moments were a blur, before I was able to do anything we were in my apartment, in my bedroom. Sam's arms were wrapped around my waist, his lips on my neck as he trailed a line of kisses along it.

I pulled him closer to me, pulling at the bottom of his shirt, his jacket and shoes were already scattered across my floor, as with my jacket and shoes. I had his shirt off in meer seconds, his hands ran up my back pulling my top off over my head. I moved my hands down to his trousers and pulled at the zip. Sam lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, he walked us over to my bed and we fell ontop of it, Sam landing ontop of me. I pressed my lips to his and pulled him closer to me with my legs.

...

**One year later...**

**Sam's PoV**

"Dean what are we doing here?" I said as we pulled up outside of a bar called 'Old Duff's'.

"We have a hunt" Dean replied casually

"What, a few dead girls and a missing student and you're all 'let's hunt'" I said rolling my eyes

"Oh come on Sammy, lighten up a little. You're killing my buzz" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Fine" I said giving in with a huff.

We headed into the bar.

"Not you again" The bartender said.

"Wait, what" I said looking confused.

The bartender came out from behind the bar, "you out. Now!" He said to me, trying to push me out.

"Hold on a second here buddy" Dean said looking at me

"What do you mean 'Not you again'?" Dean asked confused

"A year ago he was here, and I told him to never come back after what he did to Casey" The bartender said then heading back behind the bar.

Dean looked at me "Who's Casey?" Dean mouthed to me, I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Now Leave" He said.

"Again Hold on" Dean said still slightly confused as was I, I had no idea what this guy was on about.

"Look Agent..." He said.

"Agent Brooker and you can leave. I've told you that already" The bartender spat.

"_Brooker_?" Dean mouthed to me, I shrugged again, growing more confused with every second that passed, I had a feeling Dean was feeling the same.

Dean turned and looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't have a clue what the bartender was on about.

"Ok look, Agent _Brooker_ here and I have a job to do, so if you don't mind we're just going to get on and do it" Dean told the bartender. The bartender huffed but didn't say anymore, he gave me a dirty look and then got back to serving his other customers.

Dean and I headed over to a nearby occupied table.

"_Brooker? _Really Sammy? What kind of name is that?" Dean muttered half to me and half to himself trying to figure this out.

"So Sammy anything you want to tell me" Dean looked at me, trying to get answers for what just happened.

"Umm..." I replied. I couldn't come up with anything.

"Take that as a no then" Dean said turning to the table. Slightly disappointed.

"Afternoon Ladies, Agent _Brooker_ and I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind taking a few minutes out of your day to answer them" Dean smiled

"Sure" One of the girls giggled lightly.

"So do you know anything about the recent deaths that have happened here in town?" I asked.

"Sorry no. We're just visiting. We're not from round here" The same girl said giving an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it" I smiled.

We turned away from that table.

"What now?" I asked.

"You tell me" Dean said slightly annoyed as we weren't getting anywhere with this job, he was still confused and disgruntled about what had happened with the bartender.

"Umm…interview more people I guess" I said.

"Next table" Dean smiled

We looked for another occupied table, there was one other table with one woman sitting on it.

Dean pointed to that table so we went over to talk to her. "Hi I'm Agent Murdock and this is Agent Brooker" The woman looked up as Dean gave the last name.

"You" She spat at us.

She was looking directly at me. I looked back confused, which seemed to be the general feeling I was having today.

"Me?" I asked

"Yes, you! You think you can just come back here and act as if nothing happen. After what you did. You...you...you jerk" She almost yelled.

"Please explain, what it is that I did? Because I have no memory of it" I said confused even more.

"You what?" She said before her hand made contact with my face as she slapped me.

I blinked a few times and then the view infront of me changed.

_I was with Samuel and we were sat at a table, this woman was with us. "As you wish, I'm Casey. Casey Thorton" She smiled at us._

"_Sam Brooker" I had replied_

"_And I'm Christian Marsh" Samuel had said after._

_It then flashed further forward and we were inside an apartment, her apartment most likely. We were kissing and rather close. We moved onto her bed and..._

My vision came back and was staring into space with Casey and Dean standing by me. Casey in front of me looking rather angry. Dean just looked confused.

"Casey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. That was never my intention. I was ummm different then, I've changed. I'm just so sorry." I said trying to explain without shocking or confusing her.

"Sam what's going on?" Dean asked wanting to be filled in.

She looked at me confused.

"Then why is it that I don't believe you" She said.

"Because you're still hurt by what I did. And I'm sorry about that" I replied.

Her eyes softened slightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're forgiven Sam. Just don't leave without saying goodbye this time" She smiled. The same smile she had given me a year ago.

"Sorry to break up the moment...but Casey is it?" Dean said, she nodded.

"Sam, a second" Dean said pulling me to one side.

"What the hell was that just then?" He asked, I looked at him.

"Ummm…I was here a year ago, but didn't remember till just then, I was here with Samuel and I don't know why we were here, but we were and…" I started

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but are you here about that missing girl?" Casey asked.

"Actually yes we are, could you help us. Do you know anything about the recent deaths that have been happening in town?" Dean said getting straight to the point.

Casey snapped out of her previous mood. "Umm yeah sure. Well they all happened around the same time, all right after each other, it was really strange. The first one was a close friend of Jim's that's why he's a bit, umm you know. The next well, had no connection to the first apart from she was blond, same with the ones that came after. But the strangest part about it all, is the way they died. All found hanging from somewhere, eyes slight open, the police reported the deaths as unfortunate suicides. I hope that helps you with whatever it is you're looking for" She told us.

"Infact that's very helpful, thanks" Dean said.

She smiled.

Dean turned away and started walking out of the bar. "Sam you coming?" He called to me.

"Yeah, be there in a minute" I called back.

"Hey Casey, do you mind meeting me back here after 8" I asked

"Sure, but why?" She asked

"I'll explain when I see you" I smiled then left.

"You want to catch me up here, Sammy?" Dean said trying to clear his confusion

"Umm…" I replied

"Come on Sammy, what have you been up to?" Dean asked

"Dean get your mind out the gutter. We slept together, that's it" I said, Dean patted my shoulder.

"That a boy" He smiled.

...

**Casey's PoV again**

It was quite cold waiting for Sam to turn up.

"Hey Casey" He said as he came up behind me.

"Hey Sam" I replied turning to face him.

"So what is it that you had to be so secretive about, with meeting me here" I asked

"Nothing special, and nothing secretive. Just had something I had to do, but it's all sorted out now. The jobs finished" He said

"Does that mean you're leaving then?" I asked then feeling a little sad.

"'Fraid so, but I did say I'd come back and say goodbye" He smiled.

"So this is how you say goodbye" I said.

"Well how do you say goodbye then?" Sam asked.

"A bit like this" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

"Do you say goodbye to everyone like this?" Sam asked as our lips parted.

"Not everyone" I smiled.

"Good" He replied pressing his lips back against mine. I pulled him closer by his neck, kissing him back passionately.


End file.
